


Adoribull Holiday Exchange – Happy Holidays to WritingEmi!

by MilkyMaccha



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Holiday Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyMaccha/pseuds/MilkyMaccha
Summary: Some sweet, sweet fluff dedicated the wonderful WritingEmi for the Adoribull Holiday Exchange 2017!





	Adoribull Holiday Exchange – Happy Holidays to WritingEmi!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WritingEmi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingEmi/gifts).



> Here's my gift for the lovely WritingEmi! One of the requests was this:
> 
> "After knowing each other for only a short amount of time, the Iron Bull and Dorian get drunk and end up marrying each other. Canon compliant or AU is fine!"
> 
> So please imagine those two dorks tumbling around in Skyhold after one too many Ferelden beers, laughing and snorting and just being very happy. And then, after kissing each other breathless, Dorian just smirks at Bull.
> 
> "Let's get married."  
> "Huh?"  
> "Kaffas, let's get married! NOW!"  
> "Dorian. This is ... the best fucking idea I ever heard from a Vint."
> 
> And then they kiss again, their faces all red because they are drunk and giddy and also very, very much in love.
> 
> They would never regret that decision.


End file.
